Sueños
by Javato
Summary: Ficción desarrollada a partir del capítulo 3x24 de la serie.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo I _

_Le despertaron entre tiernos empujones en la cama de su casa._

_-¡Papá, papá!- unas pequeñas manos mecían su pecho, un mar de luz inundó sus ojos, pestañeó un par de veces y ahí estaba su pequeña Johanna, tan guapa como su madre e igual de tierna. No pudo evitarlo, la cogió y abrazó. Cerró los ojos un instante sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

_-¿Que tal cariño?.- _

_-Tenemos que ir a patinar hoy, me lo prometiste, mamá también va a venir, me lo ha dicho.- El padre sonrió abiertamente, y empezó a tocarse la mejilla _

_-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer si quieres ir a patinar- Johanna Castle fue a besar a su padre, pero este apartó la mejilla. _

_-Esta vez te costará más pillarme.- Por sorpresa empezó a hacerle cosquillas, la risa de la niña inundó toda la estancia, cuando paró la pequeña rodeó con sus brazos el cuello y le besó la mejilla. Bajó las escaleras con Johanna en brazos. Como siempre ella estaba esperándole bebiéndose un café con la mejor de sus sonrisas preparadas antes de irse a trabajar. Besó a su esposa y acomodó a su pequeña en la silla para que desayunase. _

_-He de admitir Kate, que es más guapa que su madre, aunque la verdad es difícil.- dijo mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, olió su pelo en el que tantas noches se enredaba mientras la besaba y acariciaba en la cama._

_-¿Sabes que tienes otra hija, acaso?- protestó Alexis con una sonrisa. _

_-¡Oh! ¿Con que tienes envidia de tu hermana?-_

_-He de irme al instituto, Nathan estará esperándome. _

_- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Quién es ese Nathan?-_

_- Oh, es un chico del instituto monísimo del instituto, ah y tiene una moto- _

_-Alexis como...- un codazo le interrumpió la frase y el flujo de aire – Que tengas un buen día cariño- finalizó con una sonrisa forzada y Alexis salió por la puerta. -¡Una moto!, a saber que lluvia de hormonas rebeldes intentarán indecencias con mi hija.- miró con reproche a Kate _

– _Yo en tu caso, me preocuparía si Alexis fuese la mitad de irresponsable que tu-_

_-Touché- _

_-Por cierto, que haces todavía en bata, ¿hoy no vienes a la comisaría? _

_-Verás, quiero quedarme escribiendo y cuando me harte, que será pronto jugar con Johanna-_

_-Como sigas sin ir, Expósito y Ryan van a tener que coger la baja por depresión.- Kate cogió a su hija y la besó mientras se despedía de ella, Rick no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirando a su mujer y su hija. Mientras se acercaba a Kate para despedirse de ella le confesó _

– _Creo que este es el final de Nikki Heat-_

_-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kate extrañada. _

_-Verás, el hecho de ser el hombre más feliz del mundo me impide pensar en asesinatos, homicidios... y discúlpame por decirte esto antes de que tengas que irte a trabajar, aunque si quieres puedes llamar a Montgomery y decirle que estás enferma en cama con el novelista de misterio más guapo del país.- Kate agitó la cabeza mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Le dió a Johanna un beso_

– _Oye esta noche sabes que tenemos que ir a patinar.- le recordó Kate mientras le daba un beso_

_-Si, la pequeña secretaria me lo ha recordado nada más levantarme-. La besó una vez más y le dijo_

_- Ten cuidado- _

_-Siempre- y Kate lo despidió con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Apenas le dió tiempo a darle el primer sorbo al café que Kate le había dejado cuando Martha abrió la puerta_

_- ¿Dónde está la cosa más bonita de esta casa?-_

_-¡Abuela!- Mientras dejaba a su hija en el suelo Rick dijo_

– _Hombre ya que preguntas estoy aquí tomándome un café.- su madre le reprochó ese comentario con la mirada. _

_-Ojalá la niña no salga ni la mitad de engreída que tú- una radiante sonrisa de la abuela se dibujó mientras alzaba a su nieta al aire._

_-¿Te importa quedarte con la pequeña mientras me cambio?-_

_- Si, no me importa- contestó Martha _

_- Si, no me importa Rick.- dijo por lo bajo imitando a su madre. _

_- Te he oído... oh cariño cada día estás más guapa te pareces tanto a tu abuela.-_

_-Abuela hoy voy a ir con papá y mamá a patinar...- Rick subió la escalera y se metió en su cuarto, antes de empezar a desvestirse cogió el móvil. Llamó a la editorial. Quince minutos después bastante harto de aguantar improperios Rick quería dar la conversación por finalizada _

– _Sabes me da igual, si tengo que escribir otros tres libros por contrato los haré de auto-ayuda si hace falta, Nikki Heat ha terminado.- Se sentó en la cama y respiró hondo, nada puede amargarme este día pensó._

-Esto es lo que he soñado esta noche, que todo lo malo se acababa, que todo era fácil y estábamos juntos, que tú no estabas... así.- Dijo Castle entre lágrimas, le acababan dejar pasar para ver a Kate después del balazo, dobló el papel donde había apuntado el sueño. Pensó que quizás ese pequeño relato podría ayudarle aunque estuviese inconsciente. Le besó tiernamente en la frente y salió de la habitación del hospital, no sin antes mirarle una última vez, de lo que Castle no se dio cuenta es que de los ojos de Kate Bekett se precipitaban unas lágrimas a la almohada.

"_Abrió los ojos. "Cri, cri, cri, cri" ¿Quéera aquello? Un dos tres y cuatro grillos. ¿O tal vez uno sólo que había cantado una, dos tres y cuatro veces? La curiosidad desveló a la pequeña y curiosa niña. No pidió permiso para salir. Se destapó y salió de la cálida cama. El suelo estaba frío, por esto tuvo que deshacer uno, dos, tres y cuatro nudos y se puso sus zapatos. Dio más de cuatro pasos para salir de su habitación, bajó más de diez escalones para llegar al salón. Sus pequeños pasos le encaminaron a la salida de la casa. Sus manos giraron el pequeño picaporte." _Kate se despertó sobresaltada. Había tenido un sueño muy extraño.


	2. Chapter 2

Era de noche y en el cementerio se hallaban dos figuras, una tumbada y otra llorando sobre ella. Le había fallado, Castle estaba en un charco de sangre con una bala alojada en el pecho,

-No te mueras.- susurró – Yo te quiero- lo besó. Un, dos, un, dos. Oprimía su pecho para devolverle la vida. Pero era tarde, por la experiencia del aquel oficio ella sabía que su mirada había captado el infinito y no volvería más. Eso fue demasiado para ella, las lágrimas desembocaban en el mar de sangre que había en el pecho de su compañero. No supo cuantas horas pasó abrazado al cuerpo de Castle, la policía había acordonado la zona, Expósito y Ryan forcejeaban con ella, querían apartarle de él, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarle ir, no después de haberle fallado.

-¡Bekett! Déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo.- se revolvía como la guerrera que era, cayó de bruces, se arrastró e intentó coger su mano una última vez pero otra vez la retenían, la levantaron con fuerza del suelo, un cabezazo y una nariz rota... -¡SEDADLA!- un pinchazo en el cuello, notaba como entre varios policías la alejaban mientras el cuerpo del escritor se hacía más borroso. Con su último esfuerzo escapó, pero el vigor le había abandonado, cayendo de rodillas, levantó el brazo hacia donde veía a su difunto amor y susurró al viento un te amo.

Abrió los ojos, veía el cielo azul, los gritos se mezclaban, alguien le sostenía la mano. La cabeza le pesaba y los ojos también, los cerró.

Volvió a abrirlos estaba en su dormitorio, parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño, demasiado real. Aporrearon la puerta y salió a abrir, era Expósito

- ¿Cómo estás Bekett?- parecía que no había sido un mal sueño.

-Bien- mintió

- ¿Vamos a comisaría? Quiero coger al hijo de perra que le hizo eso a Castle- -¿Cómo no lo viste Kate? Si ibas con el os pusisteis como siempre a completar las frases el uno del otro y salisteis pitando de comisaria diciendo que teníais al bastardo que mató a Montgomery-

-Si claro...- ¿Cómo demonios no se acordaba de eso? Se sirvió un café y vio su silla donde siempre había estado, al lado de su mesa, a través de la persiana... respiró hondo mientras las preguntas asediaban su cabeza, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de dudar, de abandonar, se lo debía, él, que tanto había hecho por ella.

-¿Tenemos algo?- preguntó.

-Todavía no, Lanie está con la autopsia y los técnicos han peinado la zona y no han encontrado nada sospechoso.- dijo Ryan

- ¿Enserio me dices que no tenemos nada?-

-Bueno pensábamos que tu tendías algo para nosotros- prosiguió Ryan. - Fuiste la única que testigo, en el cementerio no había nadie a esas horas.- Miró la pizarra, revisó todas las pistas, cómo podían haber matado a Montgomery y no acordarse, era todo tan surrealista.

-Está bien, voy a hablar con la familia de Castle haber si le hubiera dejado algún mensaje, alguna pista o algo.-

-Espera Bekett, ¿de veras no te acuerdas de nada?.-

- No Ryan, no me acuerdo de nada, de veras piensas que no me gustaría saber quien lo ha matado-. Martha y Alexis le abrazaron era algo tan profundo que sólo pudo entregarse, fundirse con ellas en un sentimiento mutuo que en aquel momento las unía.

-Yo... quiero que sepas que seguramente fuiste el último pensamiento de mi padre.- dijo Alexis entre lágrimas.-Después de todo, parece que salió bien, jamás había visto a mi padre tan feliz fue gracias a ti.-

-Bueno esto es un poco incómodo pero no recuerdo que ha pasado en los últimos días- dijo Bekett

-¿Es eso cierto?- dijo Martha, las lágrimas alforaban de la abuela y la nieta.- Él te declaró su amor y bueno, tu... el nos contó que tu aceptaste-. No podía ser, eso era más de lo que podía asumir, salió corriendo. Llegó a su casa, su cara buceaba entre lagos de tristeza. Era imposible, la persona a que había amado tan reservadamente, la pasión como el fuego, Castle supo hacer florecer cosas en ella que nunca antes había sentido por alguien. Más de una vez saltó de ese muro que ella había creado.

Abrió los ojos, el techo se movía, las conversaciones se mezclaban la cabeza le pesaba y los ojos también, los cerró.

Se despertó bruscamente y se incorporó. Kate Bekett estaba en su apartamento, antes de que pudiera pensar vomitó, la boca le sabía a whisky y tomó conciencia de un dolor que recorría su brazo, se había cortado, pero empezó a recordar, y otro dolor se convirtió en el más importante. Se acurrucó y volvió a llorar como había estado haciendo toda la noche.

-Señor hemos estado buscando por todas partes, vigilamos su apartamento pero no apareció, y de todas formas creo que servirá de poco, ella es buena y sabe cómo ocultarse.- dijo al capitán al cargo.-

-Mire, Expósito, el tiempo que esté al frente de esta comisaría que va a ser poco, quiero encontrarla, ella ha matado a Richard Castle, y creo que la razón es para que se llevase los secretos del caso de Montgomery a la tumba.-

-Si señor-. Aún le costaba asumirlo ¿Bekett? ¿La gran Kate Bekett?, pero las pruebas decían todo, la bala hallada en el cuerpo de Castle, era de la pistola de Kate, balística no mentía y la actitud de Bekett...

-¿Javi, tu crees que fue ella? - preguntó Ryan

- No se tío, quizás sea un malentendido, pero las pruebas son las que son y la actitud de Bekett no ayuda-. Ryan acababa de llamar por enésima vez a su mujer, estaba preocupado, necesitaba alguien cercano con el que hablar, todas sus creencias del bien y el del mal se hallaban en tela de juicio. La autopsia decía que Castle había muerto por un disparo a quemarropa y dios no quisiera que encontrasen pólvora en las manos de Bekett. Unos pelos en el cuerpo, joder, ella estaba derrumbada sobre el cuerpo de su Castle. Se sentía viejo, parecía que llevase en el cuerpo de policía toda una vida. "En que te has metido". Su mirada estaba perdida en el infinito era lo más raro que le había pasado desde... desde que conoció a Castle, un escritor que tenía delirios de Sherlock Holmes. Tenía que descubrir la verdad, si había matado a Richard Castle.

Esta vez no abrió los ojos pero notó que le perforaban la garganta. ¿Sería la melancolía por el Rick?

Estaba en el cementerio, todas las pistas le habían llevado allí, desde que descubrió que Montgomery estaba implicado en el asesinato de su madre. Ella removió algo que no gustó y pagó, ¿sería ella la próxima?

Hacía frío, su aliento dibujaba nubes de humo. Parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde que Castle murió en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba ella, pero sólo había sido un día. El barro le impedía avanzar con normalidad. Llevaba todo el día lloviendo. Sólo su inquebrantable voluntad por encontrar la verdad se asemejaba a la tormenta que empezó y no quería acabar. Estaba furiosa con todo, el mundo le había defraudado empezó a correr entre las lápidas sin parar, no quería mirar atrás, para que iba a seguir con todo aquello, desenfundó la pistola y la apoyó en su sien. Entonces apareció detrás de ella, le puso la mano en su hombro. Era Richard Castle. Sólo le quedaba esa última pista, perder la cabeza pensó, todo era tan confuso que se dejó llevar.

-Tú no eres real, te vi morir.-dijo contendiendo las lágrimas, le increpó nada más verlo.

-Y te has estado torturando, ¿porqué lo hiciste? ¿Porque me mataste?- repuso el tranquilamente

- Castle no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, ¿Por qué iba a matarte?... Yo, te quería.- dijo esto y se derrumbó.

-Quizá sea esa la razón.- hubo una ligera pausa en la que ambos se miraron. -Yo morí porque no hiciste nada.- Castle le ayudó a incorporarse y empezaron a caminar, la lluvia empezó a remitir y las nubes se fueron aclarando paulatinamente. -¿Hasta dónde se remontan tus pistas?-

-El día que te dispararon-

-Si partes de una pista falsa, no podrás encontrar la verdad.-

-Yo te vi morir, estabas tirado en el suelo con una bala en el pecho- ya no pudo más las lagrimas afloraron en los ojos de Bekett. Castle siguió hablando tan pausadamente como empezó, infundiéndole una paz que no había encontrado en mucho tiempo.

– ¿ Y si esto no fuese real? Yo creo que no me hirieron a mí, si no a ti.- eso tenía aun menos sentido -Creo que esto es un artificio de tu mente Kate, temes perderme- en ese instante Kate se llevó la mano al pecho - Sería una pena porque soy bastante guapo y un gran partido.- ambos sonrieron con la complicidad de siempre. -Piensas que tú me has matado, a fin de cuentas es una forma de perder, por no decirme antes lo que sentías, en parte es verdad. Pero también sabes que yo seguiré estando ahí. Sabes cómo acabará, si me quieres. Este es el final, al menos de una parte la que te impide sincerarte conmigo, igual que yo perdí esa parte cuando te hirieron a ti. También ha sido culpa mía, he de admitir te lo dije tarde- le rodeó con un brazo.

-Tengo miedo, miedo que no me aceptes, que lo nuestro acabe- dijo Kate – Que me uses, tengo miedo de perderte como...-

-¿Perdiste a tu madre?, sabes, no te pido que lo hagas ahora ni que lo hagas mañana ni tal vez pasado, sólo te pido que lo hagas.- Se miraron no sabía ni cómo ni porqué pero estaban en la biblioteca de Nueva York, era de día y todo parecía radiantemente luminoso. -He de irme Kate. Ahora te toca jugar a ti.-

-Tengo miles de preguntas.-

-La cuestión está en que creo que las podemos resolver tú y yo juntos.-

-¿Estarás cuando vuelva?-

-Siempre-.

Kate Bekett despertó en el hospital y recordó todo lo que le pasó el día que le dispararon.


	3. Chapter 3

Cogió un taxi con los ojos empañados. Esperaba que no pasase nada, un anhelo algo infantil después de todo lo que había ocurrido, casi se escapa su vida ante sus ojos y después de tanto no habría servido el maldito silencio. Ese temor a poder ser rechazado, a entregarle el corazón en una mano y que lo tirasen con otra. "En la primera página nuestra historia, el futuro parecía tan bueno" sonaba en la radio. Todo parecía destinado a fastidiarle. Era tarde pero en su casa había movimiento, Alexis de un salto abrazó a su padre.

-Papá esto no tiene que afectarte, debes ser fuerte como ella.- dijo

- Lo sé- mintió él. Qué demonios iba a saber una niña a fin de cuentas, pero era su hija y no tenía culpa de lo ocurrido pensó justamente después.

-Alexis, vamos a la cama- dijo Martha, y con una mirada a su nieta dio a su hijo lo que más buscaba, soledad. Richard Castle podía tenerlo todo lo material que quisiese, pero en ese momento había algo que no podía tener. Abrió un burbon y empezó el tratamiento, a la cuarta dosis vio que la medicina no daba sus frutos y mandó la botella a hacer compañía al parqué. No sabía la razón de porqué tuvo que ponerse a jugar a ser poli, ni lo era ni lo sería, quizá la hubiera podido salvar si se diese esa circunstancia.

Despertó pero no estaba en su casa, estaba en aquel congelador en el que una vez casi la pierde. No hacía frio, estaba ella, no podía ser

-Pero tú, tú estás...- balbuceó Castle

– Sabes que lo tienes que hacer- dijo entre lágrimas Bekett.

Decir unas palabras, poner una sonrisa forzada para los periódicos, otra presentación al menos quedaba la familia, era la tierra firme en medio de todo aquello. Montgomery muerto y Bekett apunto de acompañarle en su suerte. Qué demonios, a la mierda el mundo, lo único que le retenía era su hija y la deuda que tenía con su compañera. Todo era rutinario, ir a la doce, investigar y no encontrar nada desde aquella última pista que se fue tras un incendio por un accidente.

-Te quiero- ella lo miraba del modo que sólo ella sabía, ese, que le hacía estremecerse.

- ¿A que hemos jugado Rick? Sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti, volvamos a no hacernos daño...

-¿Castle? ¿Castle? ¿Castle? ¿Castle?... -¡CASTLE!- era Expósito, otra vez se había quedado pernoctando en la comisaría. - Tío debes irte a casa-

-No puedo, se lo debo-

-No puedes cambiar lo que ha pasado.- ¿Y él que sabía? Estaba esperando una llamada que no llegaba. Pasaban los días y los sueños eran cada vez más complicados, esperaba que le dieran algo tras lo que seguir para coger al tirador, pero ni la nueva Capitán se lo ponía fácil. Quería quitar el caso, ella, quería quitarle lo que mantenía unido a su compañera. ¿Qué haría si le fallaba?, tenía que estar a la altura de una gran inspectora en todos los sentidos. Llegó a casa saludó a su madre y su hija, acto seguido se metió en su despacho a examinar todo otra vez.

Corría por un pasadizo, escuchaba un hombre gritar desesperadamente, necesitaba ayuda... corría más y más aprisa debía llegar un disparo y una luz cegadora lo invadió. Estaba en el cementerio donde ocurrió todo, Bekett lo estaba esperando sentada en la tarima donde pronunció las palabras en homenaje a Montgomery

-Kate, yo, yo... he estado intentado solucionar tu caso-.

-¿Kate? Creo que te estás equivocando, yo me llamo Nikki, Nikki Heat. ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿Qué caso?-

- Sabes lo que estoy diciendo.- replicó Castle.

- Sabes, te considero como mi padre tú me creaste, aunque he de admitir que me parezco más a mi madre, tu musa-.

- Ya pero le he fallado no he avanzado nada desde hace bastante tiempo.-

- Creo que la solución se parece bastante a mí. En cierto sentido, no podrás avanzar sin ella. Dale tiempo-.

-¿Pero cuanto tiempo?.-

-No creo que el mismo que has tardado en sincerarte, sólo el miedo a perderle te hizo abrir tu corazón-

-No se si puedo-.

-Nadie nunca te había hecho cambiar tanto, Richard Castle. ¿De verás que crees no vas a poder esperar?.-

-Tengo miedo, de que se olvide de mí, ha pasado tanto tiempo y no he tenido una sola noticia suya.-

-Ahora es a ti a quien toca soportar el peso del mundo, como ella lo ha hecho... siempre.-

Se despertó sobresaltado en mitad de la noche. Estaba en sobre su escritorio. Se le había dormido el brazo por soportar el peso de su cabeza. Poco a poco iría recuperando la sensibilidad, pero en ese momento le preocupaba sentir otra cosa. La duda. Muchas preguntas surgieron por su cabeza y no todas tenían respuesta. Los sueños eran todos con Nikki, le decía que esperase. Pero esa espera se había vuelto demasiado larga. Además le habían expulsado del cuerpo, Gates era una dama de hierro. Fue tomó algo de papel y un bolígrafo apuntó un sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. No era con Nikki, era tal vez una posible visión de futuro. Pero en ese momento poco auguraba que se fuese a cumplir.

Kate aún estaba sedada así que no pudo sentir cómo le quitaban el respirador de la garganta. Pero en ese momento su mente se hallaba muy lejos de allí, estaba en un viaje muy lejos del dolor o el miedo.

- Mira mamá, ese niño tiene sangre en las rodillas.- dijo una pequeña Kate Bekett.

- Eso es porque se habrá caído.- dijo Johana con una sonrisa.

- Se habrá hecho daño ¿le ayudamos?- preguntó a su madre.

-Sí, no veo inconveniente. – mamá abrió su bolso y sacó unas tiritas. Eran muy bonitas, pues tenían dibujadas unas abejitas en ellas. También sacó un pañuelo, le dijo a Kate que fuese a mojarlo a una fuente cercana. Kate obedeció y lo trajo, pero cuando volvió mamá estaba hablando con una señora pelirroja.

- Mira Kaetie, esta señora es la mamá de ese niño. Se llama Martha y es actriz.- Kate miró a Martha con algo de vergüenza. Mamá se puso en cuclillas y le susurró algo. Obediente se acercó al niño, estaba llorando, parecía que se había hecho mucho daño pues estaba llorando.

- Hola, yo me llamo Kate. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?-

- Me llamo Rick- dijo entre balbuceos.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Kate.

- ¿Me vas a hacer daño?-

- No, soy muy buena médico.- Kate empezó a limpiar la herida del muchacho. Le hizo un poco de daño al pasar el pañuelo por la primera herida. Abrió una de las tiritas y la puso con mimo sobre la rodilla. Cuando acabó en le dio un beso a la tirita que estaba sobre las piel levantada.

- ¿Porqué le das un beso?- preguntó Rick.

- Mi mamá dice que así se cura mejor-. Dijo sonriente Kate. Hizo el mismo proceso para la otra herida.

- Mamá ya he acabado, ¿Puedo irme a jugar con Rick?- mamá miró a la mamá de Rick. Las dos sonrieron.

- No veo inconveniente. Pero ten cuidado no tengamos que curaros a los dos- Así que cogió a Rick de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a los columpios. Ambos se sentaron en los columpios y empezaron a balancearse.

- ¿Dime porqué llorabas? ¿Te hiciste mucho daño?- preguntó Kate.

- No, pero no veía a mi mamá y me sentía muy solito.- respondió Rick

- Bueno ahora estamos los dos, seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien- y así fue, jugaron y pasaron muy buena tarde. Kate se puso muy triste cuando se tuvo que ir.

- Kate espera.- dijo Rick. Se acercó y le dio un beso inocente en la mejilla y acto seguido salió corriendo.

- ¡Rick¡- Rick se paró en seco y miró a Kate. - ¿Vas a venir mañana? –

- Si- Kate se quedó muy contenta pues mañana podría volver a jugar con Rick. Así que se fue con su mamá rumbo a casa.

Al día siguiente llovía. Una gran tormenta se desencadenó por toda la ciudad. Un niño se quedó en aquel parque esperando bajo la lluvia. Cuando ya anochecía llegó su madre.

- ¿Nos vamos Rick?- dijo la madre con cierta tristeza.

- No, no puedo. Kate me dijo que vendría.-

- Hoy ya no vendrá hijo mío- el niño agachó la cabeza entre sus hombros. – Pero no estés triste.- su madre le pasó una mano por el pelo ordenándolo – Mañana seguro que vendrá-.

Kate estaba muy triste. Todos en general lo estaban, pero ella quería estar en el parque con su nuevo amigo Rick. Papá se dio cuenta de que ella estaba triste.

- Dime Katie ¿te gustaría dar un paseo por la playa?


	4. Chapter 4

Cansado de todo soltó su mano. El niño se fue hace tiempo y ahora solo quedaba un hombre triste. Así que se marchó, caminó por la calle con la música cómo única compañera, ¿cómo sentirse cuando todo había acabado? Quiso comprender, pero no mantuvo los ojos abiertos. Quiso amar, pero no supo sincerarse. Quiso que siguiese viva, pero era demasiado tarde. Así se sentía Richard Castle. No paró de caminar, no supo cómo, pero allí se encontraba, frente al mar. Un acantilado separaba sus pies del agua y de las piedras que se amontonaban bajo él. Todo fue muy fácil, se dejó caer. Cerró los ojos y sintió el aire correr por todo su cuerpo. La caída fue muy suave, pero no le extrañó. Simplemente flotó, se dejó llevar por la corriente. Pasaron días, que condujeron a sus noches con toda la naturalidad del paso del tiempo. Allí seguía, flotando inerte. Ajeno a cualquier duda, dolor o remordimiento. Se estaba bien, de vez en cuando subía algún pez a ver qué era lo que flotaba, incluso le daban un pequeño mordisco, pero eran pequeños y no tenían dientes, así que le hacían cosquillas. Un día se sintió cansado de flotar, así que su cabeza tocó contra la arena de la playa. Se levantó y miró el paisaje. Era una playa infinita, no se veía nada salvo la arena. Hacía calor, pensó en que podría haber una pequeña sombra en aquel vasto desierto. De la nada surgieron dos grandes palmeras. Daban buena sombra e invitaban a descansar. Así que se tumbo en la zona sombreada, la arena era fresca y quitaba el calor. Se quitó la camisa, apareció un perchero para dejarla. Aún hacía calor, por lo que quiso que corriese algo de brisa. Sus deseos eran órdenes para aquel entorno. Una fresca brisa agitaba su pelo, penetraba sus pulmones y hacía más agradable aquel sitio. Pensó en que podría haber más árboles y un hacha. Pero le dieron algo más que arboles, le dieron también un refugio. Así que se dirigió a dentro de la estancia. Era agradable, construida en su totalidad en madera. Se dirigió a las ventanas y las abrió una por una. la corriente de aire pudo deambular como una invitada. Apenas tuvo que pensar, para que apareciese una cerveza bien fría, así que se marchó al porche a disfrutar de ella, mientras observaba el mar. Pero le faltaba algo. Apareció un sillón de mimbre. Se sentó y contempló la bajada de marea. Todo era hermoso en aquel lugar. Los nuevos árboles, el mar, la arena blanca. Ver a los peces saltar en el agua. Todo era adecuado, se remangó los pantalones y se dispuso a dar un paseo por la orilla. Acabó su bebida y la dejó sobre la mesa que apareció. Aquello estaba muy bien, pero le faltaba compañía. Así una llama roja se encendió en la distancia, ¿o era una persona? Finalmente resultó ser Alexis. Su hija le tomó la mano y prosiguieron con su paseo. Al cabo de unas horas regresaron a la casa y cenaron tranquilamente. Por un momento se sintió aburrido, justo después de pensarlo Alexis se despidió, decía que tenía cosas que hacer. La despidió en la puerta y cerró, en ese instante volvieron a llamar. Era Robert Weldon y sus colegas escritores. Traían un maletín de póker, así que jugaron durante gran parte de la noche. Se despidieron porque Castle se sintió cansado, fue una agradable velada. A la mañana siguiente despertó. En la mesa donde la noche de antes no recogió las fichas ni las cartas de póker, había un desayuno suculento. El maletín estaba en un mueble que acababa de aparecer. Era muy bonito pensó mientras lo examinaba. Acabó el delicioso desayuno y bajó otra vez a la playa. Nadó tranquilamente en al agua, si en algún momento se sentía cansado o simplemente no quería dar más brazadas, la arena aparecía bajo sus pies, por lo que hacía siempre pie, independientemente de lo profundo que se adentrase en el mar. Salió de la mar y se secó con una toalla que había sobre una tumbona. Todo estaba muy bien. Se sentó un momento, parpadeó un instante y a su derecha apareció una mesilla con unas gafas de sol y un pequeño coctel. La bebida era refrescante y tenía buen sabor. Pero le seguía faltando algo. Así que cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando en ella. Los abrió y miró a su alrededor. No, ese deseo no se cumplió. Se fue a la casa y comió una comida deliciosa, pero no era lo mismo. Volvió a desear compañía, pero no le gustaba por mucho que apareciesen muchas personas. Todas tenían algo especial, pero no era lo que deseaba. Se acostó bastante triste. A la mañana siguiente más de lo mismo, un desayuno suculento. Un agradable baño en la playa, un paseo por la orilla y una divertida velada por la noche. Todo era muy agradable y cualquier ser humano daría lo que fuese por estar en su situación, encontrarse en un paraíso natural en el que todas sus peticiones y deseos se cumplían superando sus expectativas. Así pasaron los días uno tras otro, plácidamente, sin la mayor preocupación que la de disfrutar de aquello. Pero había algo que no le daba aquel paraíso, la compañía de Kate. A fin de cuentas por extraordinario que fuese el lugar, no podía devolver a la vida a los muertos. Así que un día cansado de todo aquello deseo un hacha. Empezó a cortar árboles, a darles forma y unirlos hasta conformar una barca. Un tanto rudimentaria pero flotaba. Con un último trozo de madera hizo un remo y comenzó su viaje. No supo cuanto tiempo remó, pero se sentía cansado y sediento. Pensó en un poco de agua fresca, pero esta no apareció. Tomó un poco de agua del mar, pero era salada. Sólo le quedaba esperar la muerte, pero antes de que esta viniese a visitarle tuvo que pasar por el purgatorio de la soledad y la deshidratación. Pasaron dos días más y sólo podía pensar en Bekett. Expiró su último aliento al aire a la mañana siguiente.

Se despertó sobresaltado. Tenía cogida la mano de Kate. Estaban en el hospital. Miró al monitor y aún tenía pulso. Ella seguí luchando para mantenerse viva.


	5. Chapter 5

-Vamos Johana, tienes que soltarte de la baranda.- le dijo mamá mientras se acercaba ofreciéndole una mano.

- No, estos chismes los carga el demonio.- papá al igual que ella estaba agarrado. Dudó un momento y miró a los ojos a papá. Este sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Era suficiente, así que se fue con mamá. Y fue sencillo, tras un rato había cogido el truco a patinar, también mamá era una gran profesora. Rockefeller Center se llenaba como cada Navidad de patinadores sobre hielo. Pero esa noche era aún más especial porque era Noche Buena. Papá seguía a lo suyo y era demasiado verle avanzar un par de metros separado de la baranda. Mientras ella y mamá decidieron recorrer la pista de patinaje. Cuando volvieron encontraron a papá unos metros más adelante, se disponía salir de la pista.

- No puedes papá.- le reprochó. – Me lo prometiste, si quieres yo te puedo enseñar.-

- Está bien, pero sólo porque tú vas a ser mi maestra- papá se volvió a meter en pista. - Mira, primero tienes que ganar algo de impulso y cuando creas que es el correcto es cuestión de mantener el equilibrio. Eso es primero un pie, luego otro- no pudo evitar reírse cuando papá cayó al suelo.- Tienes que intentarlo de nuevo, vamos.- dieron una vuelta a la pista de patinaje y papá pareció aprender algo. Pasaron al lado de mamá y dijo

- Venga una carrera, quien llegue primero no pone la mesa- iba a ser demasiado fácil pensó. Así era papá iba con dificultad, Johana iba sólo unos metros por delante confiada en sí misma, sabía de sobra que esa noche no iba a poner la mesa. Sólo quedaban unos metros para llegar a la meta. Entonces papá, por arte de magia aceleró. Le cogió por sorpresa y papá llegó antes. Aún deslizando cogió a mamá por la cintura y se fueron a mitad de pista, allí se dieron un beso. Era un tramposo y un embustero, había ganado con malas artes.

- Eres un tramposo- le dijo a su padre mientras se acercaba abrazado a mamá- No es justo. Mamá, has sido testigo-

- ¿Yo?, he ganado limpiamente. No te vas a librar de poner la mesa.- se burló papá.

- Bueno, he de decir que no has ganado limpiamente. – Dijo mamá mientras salía de la pista.- O sea que te toca a ti poner la mesa.- Johana le hizo burla a su padre mientras mamá no miraba. Este le sacó también la lengua- ¿Johana que te he dicho de hacer burla a los demás?- ese era un poder que nunca supo explicar de su madre, sabía cosas incluso cuando parecía que no se pudiera enterar de nada.

Llegaron a casa y papá se fue a la cocina, el siempre cocinaba y la verdad que lo hacía muy bien. Llamaron al timbre.

- Esa debe ser la abuela.- dijo mamá. Así fue

- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?- Johana fue corriendo a los brazos de su abuela que la levantó. – Dios, cuanto pesas, te estás haciendo una niña grande.- abrazó a la abuela.

- Esta noche va a venir Santa.-

- ¿Habrás sido una niña buena?- preguntó papá- Porque si no Santa se olvidará de ti.-

- Seguro que ha sido más buena que tú- dijo la abuela. Pasó un rato, en el que jugó con la abuela a las adivinanzas. La verdad es que la abuela era francamente buena. Cada vez le ponía más difíciles los enigmas. Pero aún así los resolvió. Llamaron al timbre otra vez y esta vez fue ella a abrir. Alexis apareció en el umbral. Ella al igual que la abuela le cogió en brazos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué tal hermanita?-

- Bien, esta noche va a venir Santa Claus.- Alexis tenía el pelo de color muy bonito. Siempre le había gustado. – ¿Alexis quieres jugar con la abuela y conmigo a las adivinanzas?-

- Por supuesto- se lo pasaron muy bien. Tiempo después estuvo la cena lista. Papá sacó un gran pavo. Durante la cena Alexis contó historias de su experiencia en la universidad, la abuela contó anécdotas de su grupo de teatro. Cuando acabaron cantaron algunos villancicos. Papá miró su reloj y luego le miró a ella y se acercó.

- Bueno, es hora de dormir pequeña.-

- Pero yo no quiero, no tengo sueño.-

- Sabes que si no duermes pronto, Papá Noel no vendrá a visitarte.-

- Está bien.- dijo deprimida, ella quería quedarse un rato más con los mayores. Papá le cogió en brazos y subieron a su cuarto. Le ayudó a ponerse el pijama y le arropó. Estaba en la puerta con la mano sobre el interruptor, se lo tenía que decir.

- Papá. ¿No me estaré acostando temprano por hacerte burla?- papá sonrió, se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- No mi pequeña, no. Aparte creo que Papá Noel pasará por alto ese pequeño detalle.- sonrió y le besó en la frente. – Buenas noches.-

- Buenas noches papá- se incorporó y rodeo el cuello de su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual pareció gustarle pues le deseó buenas noches con una sonrisa.

Seguramente ya debía ser de día pues llevaba mucho tiempo despierta. Johana salió de su cama y fue a la ventana de su cuarto. Corrió la cortina y miró por el hueco que dejaba la persiana. Era de noche aún, tenía sed, pero si bajaba y le descubría Santa tal vez se quedase sin regalos. Así que decidió esperar un poco más, pero la sed iba creciendo así que no pudo aguantar más. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó un ruido. ¿Sería Santa? Bajó aún más rápido a verlo y así fue.

- Perdón- dijo con voz temblorosa- Pero tenía mucha sed.-

- ¿Eres Johana?- preguntó Santa.

- Si-

- ¿Dime has sido buena?-

- Si-

- Bien, no me has mentido, en mi lista pone que has sido muy buena. – Santa dijo esto y se sentó en el sofá- Ven, siéntate conmigo.-

- ¿Oye Santa has encontrado los regalos que pedí para papá y mamá?-

- Por su puesto, yo soy Santa Claus. Pero uno ya se lo has hecho tú.-

- ¿Cuál?-

- El que sean muy felices.- Johana sonrió. – Oye tienes que irte a dormir. Si no podré seguir poniendo los regalos.

- Vale.- subió unos pocos escalones de la escalera y se giró- Santa, muchas gracias.- subió lo más deprisa que pudo haciendo el menor ruido posible. Se fue a la habitación de sus padres y llamó a la puerta.

- Pasa- mamá estaba incorporada sobre la cama, pero papá no estaba. - ¿Dónde está papá?-

- Papá ha ido al baño, dijo que no le sentó bien algo de la cena.-

- He visto a Santa- dijo con emoción Johana- Estaba poniendo los regalos. También me dijo que ya os había hecho un regalo por adelantado.-

- Seguro que sí corazón.- papá entró en la habitación. Miró a mamá y le guiñó un ojo.

Kate se despertó. Estaba en la cabaña de su padre y era Julio. Aún tenía reciente el recuerdo del sueño así que decidió ir al trastero. Este se encontraba fuera de la casa, así que se puso unas chanclas. Abrió la puerta y fue a una caja en la que había escrito Navidad. La abrió y encontró lo que buscaba su primera carta a Santa Claus. En ella pedía que sus padres fuesen felices.


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Y dime, que puedo hacer para patrocinar una sonrisa tuya?- preguntó Castle. Llevaba toda la mañana tratando de sonsacarle una sonrisa, lo que él no sabía era que lo había conseguido a la primera, aunque ella no había torcido sus labios.

- Déjalo ya,- sonreía por dentro, le gustaba el esfuerzo del escritor por sacarle un trazo curvo de sus labios. -Pero sabes, si me apetecería un café de esos que haces. Mejor un capuchino.-

- ¿Con mucha espuma?-

- No te pases un pelo, te recuerdo que no llevas ese chaleco de escritor.-

-Ya uno no puede hacer ni sugerencias de índole sexual.- dijo Castle sobreactuando decepción.

- Mi café…-

- Cómo te pones cuando…- Kate arqueó una ceja - Mejor voy a por el café-

- Mejor- el día era aburrido, en comisaría no entraba un solo caso, Espo y Ryan tenían días libres. Una cara sonriente dibujaba la espuma del café. Castle sostenía la taza, parecía un niño pequeño en busca de su recompensa por hacer algo bueno.

- Tendrás que esforzarte un poco más.-

- Estoy empezando a pensar que eres una dama de hielo.-

- No, sólo no te estás esmerando lo suficiente.- por un momento Castle pareció abstraerse en su mente y sonrió abiertamente. – Dime, ¿qué es eso que te hace sonreír?-

- Lo sabrás cuando me dediques una sonrisa.- dijo Castle. La curiosidad nació en Bekett.

- Tú tienes más que perder que yo.- Kate terminó de rellenar el último impreso, ya tenía todo el papeleo acabado y aún faltaban dos horas para que acabase su turno.

- Dos horas, tendré tiempo para aplicarte mis técnicas de tortura mental.- dijo Castle.

- Inténtalo. Sólo vas a perder el tiempo.- dijo esta última frase recalcando cada una de las palabras.

- Tiempo al tiempo mí querida inspectora.- dijo con una sonrisa. – Tiempo al tiempo.- pasaron las dos horas, Castle no paró de intentar hacerle sonreír. Estaban en el ascensor una duda surgió en su mente. – Castle, ¿te apetece tomar algo?-

- No veo inconveniente, siempre que invites tú.-

- Está bien- no pudo evitarlo sonrió.

- Al final parece que lo he conseguido.-

- Lo hiciste desde la primera vez que lo intentaste.-

Tomaron una hamburguesa, la cena discurrió entre las tonterías de Castle y posibles casos sin resolver. La verdad no podía negarlo, había pasado un muy buen día con él. Iban a despedirse cuando Castle le preguntó.

- Oye, mañana tienes el día libre y bueno, ¿te fías de mi?- dijo dubitativo.

- ¿No querrás emborracharme?-

- ¿Qué?, no sé cómo puedes pensar eso de mí, aunque si quieres. – subieron al coche. – No, la verdad es que no quiero beber, toma la salida hacia de Nueva Jersey y prosigue una hora y media.- al final llegaron. Era un campo de trigo, al fondo se extendía una pequeña loma, con la hierba verde, frente al campo de espigas había una cabaña de madera, en la que vivía una pareja de granjeros.

- Verás un día me perdí cuando iba a comprar un regalo para Alexis. Vi este hermoso paisaje. El viejo Tom vendía su granja para pagar unas deudas, así que compré la granja y las deudas, con la única condición que mantuviese el paisaje, el trabaja la tierra honradamente junto con su esposa. Cuando necesito un rato de soledad vengo. Tom no me hace preguntas. Su esposa Marta hace limonada fresca los días de verano, y en invierno te reconforta del frío oler el pastel que reposa en el alfeizar de la ventana. En otoño siempre lo hace de calabaza y en primavera de manzana. Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida. A veces paseo entre las espigas, acariciándolas con la mano. Lo que más me gusta es venir de noche, tumbarme en la hierba de la pequeña loma y ver las estrellas. Descubres que la mano del hombre oculta la belleza del universo, mirar esos puntitos es hermoso, me imagino que cada una de esas estrellas es una historia. – Bekett tomó la mano de Castle.

- ¿Dime me contarás esas historias?-

- Si, si quieres te enseño todo esto.- empezaron a caminar, cuando pasaron frente al porche de la cabaña salió el viejo Tom con una escopeta en la mano.

- Ah, es usted señor Castle. Por lo que veo es la primera vez que viene acompañado.- dijo Tom y dejó el arma apoyada en la pared. – Pensé que eran ladrones, discúlpeme. Ha sobrado un poco de pastel de manzana y un poco de limonada, si quieren pueden tomar algo.-

- Está bien.- dijo Caslte. Antes de confirmar la oferta miró a Bekett, esta asentía con la mirada. Tom les trajo dos trozos de pastel y limonada fría en dos vasos.

- Bien, si no les importa yo me voy a dormir, dejen los vasos aquí en el porche. Mi esposa los recogerá por la mañana.-

- Gracias Tom- dijo Bekett.

- De nada señorita, es un placer.- dijo esto y volvió a su casa. Caminaron, entre las espigas. Eran altas y amarillas.

- Debe quedar poco para que Tom empiece a segarlo.- dijo Castle tocando una espiga. – En invierno están verdes. Conforme va pasando el tiempo van cogiendo este color amarillo, entonces ves la plantación como un juego de contrastes de colores. Marta hace sus pasteles con la harina que dan estas plantas. -

- Quizá por eso esté tan buena.- dijo Bekett. Pasearon un rato más cogidos de la mano. Llegaron a la pequeña loma y se tumbaron sobre la verde hierba.

- Esto es increíble.- dijo Bekett sinceramente. - ¿Porqué compraste esto? No sé, podrías pagar pasteles hechos por reposteros de fama o ir a una torre de astronomía para ver las estrellas.-

- Porque no es lo mismo.- una suave brisa comenzó a soplar. – Ves esa estrella de allí, yo la llamo Adriana. Es una mujer que vive en un iglú en el desierto. Si tuviese un astrónomo a mi lado me diría que sólo es una enorme masa de gas quemándose a millones de kilómetros de aquí. ¿Ves a Fénix? Yo la llamo Kate, por tu increíble capacidad de sobreponerte ante todo lo malo que ha ocurrido en tu vida.- Castle le miró a los ojos.

- Rick, gracias. Hacía tiempo que no tenía un día así y más desde lo que ocurrió con Montgomery y desde que me dispararon.-

- Sabes. Es una tontería, pero desde que ocurrió eso he tenido sueños. Digamos un tanto complejos.- dijo Castle.

- Al igual que yo.- cate sonrió y acarició la cara de Castle. – Lo más importante de todo esto es que tú aparecías en todos.- poco a poco se acercaron y se besaron. En esta historia nadie se despertó, no era un sueño, porque esto ocurrió de verdad.


End file.
